Summer Changes
by homesickandlonely
Summary: She was fat and pudgy. She was a bully. Always beating up all the guys. Never once did she think that she would ever like the likes of any man or boy. Now she wants to change and make a difference. Will it work or will they see in her what she used to be?
1. How It All Started

Disclaimer: I do not know of any story that is like the ones I write. All my ideas come from the top of my head. If I use something from some other book or story I will mention and recognize that they had that idea and not me.

* * *

Chapter 1: How It All Started

She was a fat, little, pudgy girl. She didn't make many friends and the ones she did have didn't know whom she really was. Other than that no one liked her. She was considered an outcast a bully. She would beat up all of the boys. She never thought about liking another boy. To her boys were just tools to gain advantages in the cruel world.

Sandra was fourteen years old and had just moved from her hometown to be closer to the rest of her family. Her mom told her that it was because her grandma died, but she new that all of her family was getting old and mom and dad didn't want to keep on paying for plane tickets for every time one of them croaked. She was born in the city and that's where she learned to survive. Now she lived in a rural countryside and didn't realize how prejudice people were and how close-minded people are. She soon found out real fast how it felt to be bullied and thrown around. She could still smell the blood of the victim she would pound into the ground as they wept for mercy. When she moved she had vowed that she was no longer that person and that she was going to change and start fresh.

It was her first day at the new school and she had been trying to shed the poundage she had so it was show an outward change. Everyone always said that to change the inside you needed to change the environment that it lived in. No one could tell the difference yet and everyone looked at her like she was a big fat cow on the side of the road, which was pretty common in these towns. She was a good student and did all of her work, but she just couldn't hold her rage in. As she was introduced to her teachers she could tell that they thought she was just some dumb, fat, moron. They would soon get a big surprise.

Every class she would go to they would introduce her to the class, but it made no sense because she was with the same people all day long and if they were introduced to her first hour then she was sure that they would remember that she was the new girl in second hour, third hour, and fourth hour.

"Hi I'm Sandra. I'm from New York, New York and I moved here over the Christmas break."

Everyone was amazed. Why would someone from the big city of New York come to live in hick-town Alabama?

During breaks and lunch some people would come up and talk to her and ask her some questions.

"Hi I'm Harley, your Sandra right? The new girl?"

"Yes that would be me."

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Oh I'm not really hungry."

In all reality she was starving and was dieing for some type of food to enter her mouth, but she new she needed to lose weight.

"So how do you like it here so far?"

"Well I really haven't been around long enough to make a decision, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I don't think the teachers like me though."

"Oh them! Ha! Usually the new kids we get in the middle of the year have been either kicked out of another school or are to dumb to stay in one school long enough. Not many people want to come and learn over here, so you're really a big change around here."

"Oh. Really? Well that makes me feel a little better. Thanks for letting me in."

"I bet everyone has been swarmed around you. That's why you are hiding over here right?"

"Yep. You sure hit the nail on the head. What kind of stuff do you guys do over here for fun? Movies, skating, arcade, etc.?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Why are you laughing at me? I don't find that very nice."

She was trying to keep her temper in check as this girl kept laughing at her.

"Oh! Ha! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you…"

Her temper starts to subside as she realizes that it was just a mistake on her part.

"…, but we don't have anything like that around here. The closest movie theater, skating park, and arcade are all the way over in Covington, which is about an hour away. All we have is a bowling alley and that is going to be demolished soon enough."

"Oh, come on. Please don't tell me that. Please!"

"Sorry chick, but it's the truth."

That was pretty much the end of her day and she went to the home that felt like a prison.

* * *

Well that is just the begining of this story and I promise it will be a good one. Please review.


	2. Summer Break

Summer Changes

Disclaimer: It's all mine all mine. Unless you say less then let me know.

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was sailing in FL and wasn't near any computers.

* * *

Chapter 2: Summer Break

"Whew. I'm doing pretty well. I have already lost thirty pounds."

She had started only eating one meal a day and some days nothing at all. Her parents didn't know what she was doing. They thought that she was just working out and exercising. She never did eat breakfast, except sometimes on weekends. Breakfasts weren't hard to skip, but it took her a long time to work on lunches, but in the end she got it. The hardest part was when summer came around.

"Oh no thanks mom, I had a really big lunch. Can I go back to New York for summer break mom?"

"Sure honey no problem. Do you want to spend your whole summer there?"

"Yeah, could we rent a cottage at the old summer house estate?"

"Sure sweetheart, but we won't be able to come with you, you think you could handle things on your own. I mean you are fifteen now and do have your drivers permit. You think you could take the car without getting stopped by the police?"

"Yeah, sure thing mom!"

There was only a week left of school and she was already packing for her trip. She had been saving all of her money so her mom and dad wouldn't have to pay for much. She now weighed one hundred and thirty pounds. She had lost over fifty pounds. She had to say that she looked pretty good and she knew that no one would recognize her after all that she had changed. She knew it was going to be a long drive so she decided that whenever she was tired that she would stop at a rest stop and take a nap instead of renting a hotel room, but she would only stop if it were one of the guarded rest stops.

"O.K. mom, dad, love you. I'll see you guys at the end of summer break. Don't worry about me and I'll give you a call once a week to give you a heads up."

"Kay dear, please be careful that is all I ask of you right now. Have fun too."

"Will do mom. Will do."

With that she left for her relaxing and invigorating trip to New York.

"Ah. This should be really relaxing for me. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out who I am. That is reward enough."

Lately she had been buying clothes that fit her new figure and showed off her newfound curves. She was going to show the people back home who she really was. The one thing she really wanted but wasn't ready to admit to herself was that she wanted to meet a guy and maybe even have a relationship over this summer. She had changed so much for this summer. Just waiting and working for her own self-confidence. She no longer beat people up and was very patient and generous.

Over the three days it took her to reach New York she only slept seven hours and twelve minutes. Though her mom told her not to speed she did. She was very anxious to get there, plus she had a police scrambler on the car, so she new when to slow down.

"Hello, uhm I have a reservation for Sandra Keller for five weeks."

"Hm, really now. You don't look like the Sandra Keller I have seen in the past. I'll need to see some type of identification."

"Wow, I was getting the exact response I wanted to get from coming back. I showed him my permit."

"Uh hum. I am terribly sorry Ms. Keller. You have just changed so much that I didn't recognize you."

"That's alright. May I have my key now?"

"Yes, sure thing. You will be having the cabin you usually have."

She knew that when the keeper had seen her that it wouldn't be long before people knew she was back in town. That was exactly what she wanted. Even though they knew she would be in town no one would know that her new and improved self was Sandra Keller, just some new face. She could still have the satisfaction of her change.

The first thing she did after getting settled in the cabin was to make a grocery list.

She went to the store hoping to meet some old acquaintances.

"Hello, oh yes, please."

The whole time she was out she would her whispers.

"Who is that some new girl?"

"Damn she's hot. Did you here that Sandra is back in town, mooooo?"

"Yeah Sandra's back in town, you think she'll have the nerve to start beating us up again? Oh hello miss."

It didn't bother her, what these people were saying, actually it made her happy, and especially the ones who had been talking about her and then complimented her. She would have a good laugh with this one. She couldn't wait she wanted to just yell on the top of her lunges who she was.

She went back to her cabin and decided that she was going to cook her something to eat. She had worked for it. She earned it.

"Knock, knock."

"Who in the hell could that be?"

She opened the door and to her shock it was one of her neighbors.

"Oh excuse me. I guess I have the wrong cabin."

"Who are you looking for, maybe I can help?"

"Sandra Keller, but I'm sure you don't know her."

"Well you have the right place this is were she is spending the summer."

"Oh, well can speak with her?"

"You are."

"Wha-t?"

"I'm Sandra Keller, are you alright Mrs. Sonya?"

"Uh. Yeah. I think I better be going now."

She had such a good laugh when she closed the door.

"That woman almost had a heart attack. Ha. Ha."

She quickly finished making her some supper and called it a day. Tomorrow she would go to school.

* * *

How about it, alright? I hope so. I really don't think it sounds familiar, but if you think so then go with it. haha. 


	3. School

I'm not exactly sure where this story is going, but I'll figure it out sooner or later. lol.

* * *

Chapter 3: School

"Ahhh. Time to get up I believe. Let's see what I can accomplish today."

She gets up, gets dressed, and has something to eat really quickly. She wants them to think that she is a new student at their school.

She jumps into her car and drives to school.

"Man it has been quite a while since I drove this route."

She walks into the school and down some of the halls to let people see her and all the while people were whispering.

"Hey that's the new girl everyone was talking about, you think she is going to school here?"

"Damn is she hot!"

"Awwooogaaa!"

She walks into the office and asks for a visitors pass.

"Uhm, may I ask who you are maim and why you are here?"

"Oh, sorry I used to be a student here."

"You look like you could still be a student here."

"I moved away and came back to see my home town."

"Sweet heart, I think I would remember if you were a student here. Now who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Sandra Keller. I am here to visit my old school."

"Maim, I'm sorry, did you say Sandra Keller?"

"Yes I did Mr. Collens."

"I will need to see some I.D. please."

She showed him her I.D. and was given a pass, so she could walk around the place freely.

This time as she walked down the halls she heard some of the same whispers.

"Damn she is fine, to bad she doesn't go to school here. I wonder why she is here."

"Did you here Keller is back. We better be careful and look out for her."

"Damn too bad."

She walked into her first hour class, Mr. Roe.

"Hi Mr. Roe."

"Oh, hello, are you a new student?"

"No, I'm an old student."

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Sandra Keller."

At this the whole class gasped and everyone quickly started talking.

"Well I just wanted to say hi. I have plenty more teachers to see. Thank you for your time."

She left the class in uproar and the teacher stupidly surprised. Then she went to her second hour class and did the same thing. The people reacted the same. She continued to do this until lunchtime then she left.

She went back to the cabin and sun bathed on her private part of the beach. She knew that this would be the only break she had the rest of the time she was here. She took advantage of it. When school was over she knew that the students would be flocking over here to see if it was really her and talking to people and gossiping on how I got this way.

She took a nap on the beach, while working on her tan for about five hours. Then it started.

She could hear them on the other side of the house, trying to get the courage to knock on the door. She decided to go inside and cook her some food. She was starving.

After another two hours of them just standing outside debating on who was going to knock. She decided to go outside and get the mail.

"Uhm excuse me, why are you all standing around my front door?"

All the guy's jaws dropped and all the girls had these defeated faces on.

"Uh-uhm, are you Sandra Keller?"

"Yes why do you ask, Pete?"

She was having so much fun with this.

"Uh, wow, uhm, you've changed."

At this everyone shook their heads stupidly like in a daze.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I have been outside for about six hours and I think you guys have been standing out here for four of them. Don't you think your parents are wondering where you are?"

"Uhm, well, yeah. I guess we better go home. Sorry to have bothered you."

They all slowly slunk away and went back to their homes. She reveled in their dumb-founded ness. With this she went inside and watched some TV while exercising. What she didn't know was that someone hadn't left and was watching her from an open window.

* * *

How's that for an ending. I think I'm getting somewhere with this story. Lol. 


	4. The Man in the Shadows

Sorry it took so long for me to write this one. I have been at my cousin's and they don't have word, so I had to make do.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Man in the Shadows

As she was sleeping that night she dreamt of many things. She even dreamt that there was some one in her house and watching her sleep. She found it so awkward, so real. What she didn't know was that it was real as real as night and day. People in a gated community, like the one she was staying in, usually don't lock their doors because there is a locked gate that no one except some one who lives in it can get in. All of a sudden the telephone rings.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!

She figured it was her mom or dad because they were the only ones with the number.

"Hey what's up?"

All she heard on the other line was heavy labored breathing.

"Huuh, uhhhhuuuhh, huuuu."

She quickly hung up the phone. She was starting to get scared and didn't like being back in her hometown. She had now decided that she was going to be locking her doors at night. She quickly went and took care of that task and then took a shower.

After a long scalding shower she decides that she needs to get out of the house, if she stays in there she will never get her mind off of it. She decides to go to the skating rink. The skating rink, as she remembered it, was the hot spot for all the teens at high school.

She steps up to the window to pay to get in and sees an old friend of hers. She is now back in the mood to mess with people's heads and has forgotten all about the house.

"Uhm, yes, I would like to have an all day skate pass."

"Do you have your own skates?"

"No, I would like to rent a pair of speed skates."

"O.K. Then that'll be five dollars, please."

"O.K. Thank you."

"Wait, have I seen you somewhere?"

"Yes we went to school together."

"Yeah, but I'm still in school, so how come you aren't?"

"Ohh, I'm still in school, just not your school."

"Ohh, so what every one is saying is true, you have changed and are back in town for a while."

"Ahh, you are the first to realize, good job Kent. I am very proud of you. When do you get off or have a break?"

"In about thirty minutes or so."

"You going to come and find me on the rink when you are done?"

"Sure, it's been awhile since we caught up."

She skated in the rink for thirty minutes and then met up with Kent. They talked about all the old times and what they had been doing since she left. Kent was one of the few people that didn't make fun of her or mock her. He was always really nice to her. Kent was a good-looking guy, he worked out and was very cute, he used to be just like her, and then he changed too. They decided that they would talk again tomorrow, but it was getting late and she was getting tired.

She always had a crush on Kent, but she knew that they were only friends, but now that she had changed she was hoping that things could be different and that he would like her. She wanted to invite him to her cabin and maybe cook him some dinner or lunch and tell him how she felt for him.

She got home and did her usual work out then laid down in bed, but not before locking the doors and windows. She was so hot that she fell asleep in her sports bra and panty and was out with in seconds.

The man watched her all day. He knew exactly where she was going. He had never realized how beautiful she could be once she lost all that poundage, but now it was time for him to return from a long rest and the evil would soon arise as it had long ago before she left. He was dying, she was just so beautiful and he couldn't take such beauty not noticing him in return. She would be his. No matter what he would get her. He watched her work out in her sports bra and briefs. He drooled over the window seal. It was hard to see, he shouldn't have made that call in the morning then he could have visited her again tonight while she slept in almost nothing, but because of his stupidity he ruined it and had to peek in through the blinds to just get a glance, but that was enough for him. Once she fell asleep and the lights stayed on, he knew he had the opportune time to work out his plan. He quickly left to get things ready.

All night she tossed and turned. She couldn't get comfortable. She kept on dreaming about someone lurking out side in her yard and around the house. She was hot and very sweaty. Eventually she woke up and couldn't take it any longer. She wasn't going outside, it was still to dark for that. Instead she decided that she would take a nice long cold shower to cool her off, hopefully by then it would be lighter outside. She got in the shower and then got right out again. She heard something and she knew she heard it.

"Swwwooosh, shhh, shh, swoosh."

She was really starting to get freaked out. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She kept on trying to tell herself that she was letting her imagination get the best of her, but she just couldn't believe herself. All she had to do was wait one more hour for daylight and then she could go out there and check everything out. She sat there in the corner of her room until the light started to poor in just listening to the bushes moving. She wasn't sure if it was an animal or what, but she was scared. Light came and she put some cloths on. She stepped out the door of the cabin and started to look around the house. As she turned toward the beach and she saw a shape emerge from the sidewalk that connected her land and her neighbors. She was petrified and tried to find something to defend herself with, but to no avail. She was cornered and she knew it. He was quickly closing in and she knew that he would get her even if she tried for the door. She could feel the panic take her. Why did she leave the safe house, she was fine then she had to see what the noise was? How stupid was she? She didn't know what this person wanted, but she had a feeling that it wasn't very good.

I better make this quick. I need this done before she comes outside. She can't see what I've done. I must catch her off guard. This will work; I hope I didn't wake her. I am pretty sure I was quite enough. I will have her; she won't be able to fight in the end. Ohh crap. What's that? Is she coming out already? I really need to hurry. Damn it. She's putting cloths on. Crap.

This is it in just a few seconds I'll be able to see who this person is and by then it'll probably be to late.

* * *

There I hope that this story is starting to sound better. Please review if you read. 


	5. Abduction

Here we go now; I'll try and get some chapters done before I leave for FL. Thank you to my one review. Funny If you don't review soon you'll be one review short and no visit.

* * *

Chapter 5: Abduction

The man finally comes close enough to see who he was. A hollow sigh comes out of Sandra's slightly parted lips.

"Oh, Sandra, I'm sorry did I wake you? I was just making my rounds like every morning. Are you all right? You don't look so good; maybe you should go and see the doctor."

"Oh, Mr. Kelvin it's just you."

"Who else would it be dear? Ha, ha, ha."

"I was so relieved to see that it was just the keeper of the area. He had really scared me. I wonder he couldn't have been the one making all that noise last night though, could he?"

"No, no one just heard some stuff last night that kind of freaked me out, Probably just my imagination though. Well I got stuff to do; I'll talk to you later."

"O.K. Bye dear."

"Good thing that old geezer came along and let me get away. Tonight is the night. I will get what I want and I will strike again. Good thing none of her family came along, that should make it all the more easier."

She called up Kent and asked him if he wanted to come over for dinner tonight. He said yes, of course.

She wanted this dinner to be special. She wanted to make a good impression on him. She decided to go to the store and buy some more groceries. She was going to make his favorite.

Night came on quickly and soon Kent was knocking on her door.

"What is that idiot doing there? Damn it. He is going to mess up my whole plan. Now I have to wait till he leaves."

"Come in, come in."

"Mmm. smells good in here. Is that Chicken Alfredo I smell?"

"Sure is."

"Wow that is great."

They ate dinner and continued to talk late into the night.

"Sandra, I love the new you, not the way you look, but the way your personality has grown. I have to say that even if you lost all that weight, but kept that attitude I don't think I would be feeling the way I do about you right now."

"Kent, uhm, that's sweet, I guess. Why are you telling me all this?"

"Sandra, will you be my girlfriend, I can't explain the way I feel for you right now. I have never felt this way about any other woman. Please don't say no."

"How can I refuse? I must say that I have always had a little bit of a crush on you. Yes."

"Shall I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, will you be picking me up?"

"Sure."

They gave each other a deep kiss and then he left.

After he left she felt like she was floating on air. She felt wonderful. She was on a natural high and her workout never felt so wonderful before; she was finally getting everything she wanted. She fell asleep and had wonderful dreams.

"I can't believe I fell asleep, how could I, good thing he has a loud car and I could hear him leaving. It was now time to make my move. All I had to do was wait till she fell asleep."

As Sandra slept soundly in her bed a man entered the house and quickly put a cloth around her mouth. She didn't even notice anything because she was out the second she woke up. She was put in a car and was driven to lord knows where and put into a room with a bed.

"There we go my sleeping angel now you can be mine, all I have to do is get me some of that experimental forgetting serum from the lab and then I can fill her head with lies and deception."

"Yeah I have been looking for her all night and all through out the day. She isn't anywhere officer. I think you need to file a missing persons report, please."

"How long has she been missing?"

"For at least 24 hours officer."

"And are you sure that she just doesn't want to be found?"

"Because we were supposed to be going out on a date tonight, please officer I really think something is wrong."

"O.K. O.K., son, don't jump the gun here. I'll have a search party and investigation started tomorrow morning."

* * *

Sorry I won't be able to update till probably after the 24th. Please review. lol, please. 


	6. The Search

Well I'm back and I'm sorry it took me so long to start writing again. No comp equals no story. Well here we go.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Search

It had been three days now and not much progress was made. Over those few days there was a news report on a medical facility:

"And today there was a break in at the medical facility. Though nothing was taken because the authorities arrived right away, the place had been trashed with everything thrown everywhere."

"Damnit. Fucking cops had to show up and mess up everything. Now there will be even tighter security over the place. SHIT!"

She woke up disoriented and confused. Where was she? Some kind of room not hers though. She walked over to the door. She tried to get out but there was no way the door was locked. Then all of a sudden she hears someone turn a key in the door. She quickly runs back to the bed and pretends to sleep.

"I can't believe that she is still asleep I didn't dope her up that much. Oh well."

He slowly walks toward her. As he approaches her he realizes that he forgot to bind her.

"You stupid idiot, yeah it's been a few years since you done this, but come on now that is one of the most important things."

He walks back up the stairs and some cloth and rope and cord to gage and tie her with.

" Oh my god, oh my god. I have to do something."

She quickly runs behind the door before he starts coming.

"When he enters then I'll sneak out."

He enters and closes the door behind him, but doesn't turn around and doesn't see her. He walks forward and around the corner. She must hurry up before he turns over the covers and sees that there are only pillows. She starts to turn the knob, but the knob wouldn't turn and all of a sudden she had these two big arms wrapped around her and she couldn't move her arms because they were pinned to her side by his big muscular arms.

"Ha you think you could escape? Dear you underestimate me. I have been doing this for many years. You used to be nothing, but now you will be one of the trophies on my wall and you shall be the highest prize."

"Ah, please let me go! Please I'll do anything, just please let me go."

She squirming and trying to release herself from his grasp, but it was all in vain.

"You can not get away from me."

He carries her over to the bed and pins her between his legs. He grabs her by the hands and quickly ties them together and then to the bed. Then he ties each foot to the bed separately.

"There now you be a good girl and stop."

He got up and was about to leave when he quickly turned around jumped on top of her and shoved his tongue down her throat almost choking her.

After he left she was able to get a real good look of her surroundings, she just couldn't believe that Rob would do this to her, he was just so nice in school. As she looked around she saw that there were deep cracks in the wood. She peered through them and noticed that she was in what looked like a shed. There was her bed right next to the wall; there was a white porcelain toilet in the far corner, yeah like how was she going to reach that if she had to go, and a sink on the wall right next to it. That was all there was a wood shack with air conditioning on a cement slab.

"I've got to get out of here. I wonder how long I have been here for."

She tested the ropes and cords that held her to the bed. There was no way she could get them undone before he got back. She had to find out what he wanted and how she could manipulate him into letting her go or getting a free chance to escape.

He couldn't take it any more they had no new evidence of who had taken her. All they had was some tire tracks and the person whose tire tracks it was checked out clear.

"God, how could it have been Dean he can't even afford a car that nice, but that is the only car like it in over hundreds of miles, custom made in Europe. Why did this happen? Why to her? I have got to find her. I have to do everything I can, no matter what the cost. I think I will go and visit Dean. Maybe I can get something out of him."

Before he goes to see Dean he goes and visits the automotive documentation office. He looks up the car that Dean had and found out that he had just sold it, to someone named Rob, but even more surprisingly the same guy had sold it to him just a few days before. Now he knew he had to go and talk to Dean and get more information on this Rob guy.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to get this one out. I have been busy with getting ready for school, I'm going to be tight squeezed keeping up these stories and keeping up with school so please excuse me if I take a while to get chapters out. 


	7. Dean

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was in the effected area of Katrina and Rita. I am fine just getting electricity back. I know you don't care, so on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dean

Dean is a poor, nobody wants me, nerd. He is so intelligent that he is too smart for his own good. He was given a very nice car about a week ago. He knew he would have to give it back, but at least he could drive it for a short while. He only got to drive it three times then he had to give it right back. It was a pity, he was just getting used to the luxury of the car.

Kent was enraged he knew something was going on, but he couldn't pin it. He had to go and see Dean. He went to his ram shack of a mobile home and pounded on the door.

"Yes! One second!"

"Hurry up Dean you got some questions to answer!"

Dean opened the door cautiously and peaked one eye through the crack.

"Oh, hello Kent. What brings you here?"

"You know why I'm here Dean! Tell me about Rob!"

"Rob? I don't know a Rob."

"Dean don't lie to me I know you bought a very nice car from him and he bought it right back from you, why is that Dean?"

Dean had been concocting a plan for this exact question and it was perfect.

"I couldn't afford it."

By this time Kent wanted to punch a hole through the door and grab Dean by the neck and ring him like a chicken. His face was getting red."

Dean saw that Kent was getting mad and all he wanted to do was crawl into a corner and hide from Kent.

"Dean, you can answer my questions of your own free will or I will take it of you. It's your choice."

Now Dean knew that neither one would benefit him and that if Rob found out that he told him anything about him, then he would be dead, literally.

Dean was now thinking of something to say that would just imply something that he knew, so Kent would leave and no one would kill him.

"Okay, you know all those girls that have gone missing over the years that we have been at school?"

This question caught Kent off guard and he thought that Dean was trying to avoid the question.

"Why are you protecting him Dean, has he threatened you?"

Dean knew what Rob was doing, but he was bound to Rob. Rob was his brother and Rob paid for his living, now granted, it wasn't a great living, but he didn't mind too much.

"Just be careful, you don't know what you are getting involved with. Kidnappers are not all sane, and they don't stop when someone gets in their way. Maybe you should do some research before you go accusing and beating people over the head."

With that Dean quickly closed the door before Kent could stop him and all you could hear on the other side of the door was the locks quickly sliding into place as Dean franticly hid for protection.

After all the locks where locked Dean ran to the corner and cowered in fear that Kent would break the door down in his rage.

Kent turned around and headed back toward his car thinking all the while about what Dean had said. He knew how Dean was and knew that the whole conversation with him was festering with riddles to help him, but to protect him too. Kent decided that he should listen to the advice that Dean had given him, the only part of the conversation that he completely understood, and go home and do some research on his computer. Maybe he would try and figure out what he meant about the girls going missing over the years. That was something he felt he should really research.

The whole while he was driving he didn't realize the car that Dean owned for a few days pass him and head toward Deans house.

"Dean, open the door! Now!"

Dean whimpered in a corner, knowing that his brother probably wanted to know something or else he would not be here.

"Coming."

Dean opened the door very reluctantly.

"Ahhh, brother of mine, how are you doing."

"Fine."

"Has anyone come to visit you lately."

"Yes."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"The police and Kent."

"Kent? Stupid fool. What did you tell them?"

"Nothing only the stuff that we practiced."

Rob gently patted Dean on the cheek.

"Good, good. Now I need something from you."

"Yes?"

"I want you to make me a collar."

"A collar? What type of collar?"

"I got a lively one this time."

At this Dean flinched.

"I need a low voltage shock collar and an easy button for me if you don't mind. How much will that cost?"

Dean quickly added up the cost in his head and a little extra aside for himself.

"$600 even."

Rob pulled out his wallet and handed $600 to Dean.

"If you can have it for my by tomorrow I'll give you $200 more."

"That I can do."

At that Rob gently patted Dean on the cheek again.

"Good, good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Lata bro."

With that he left the house and got in his car and drove off. Dean went out to his shed and got the things he would need and locked himself back in his home till Rob came the next day.

* * *

There trying to make up a little for all the time I didn't update. Please review. 


	8. Records

Hey guys no reviews? Ah, what a bummer. Well I guess I'll keep on going, nevertheless.

* * *

Chapter 8: Records

Kent went home and got on his computer, research was one of the things that Kent hated most. He went to the libraries web site and got into the archives. He quickly went and looked under missing high school girls. Then there where fifteen articles jumping onto his screen. He noticed that all of them were about girls who had gone missing from his school.

"Hmm, maybe Dean was on to something there."

All of the mysteries where never solved and all the girls ended up going missing. These occurrences had been going on for only four years and had abruptly stopped last year around the time that Sandra moved.

"Why did he stop, and why has he started again?"

The articles said that there was no evidence on any of these cases; they were all nicely executed, as the article put it.

"This time he messed up, he left a track."

Kent thought that either he was in a rush or that he was desperate. The question was why did he want with Sandra?

"Why was he going after someone who was no longer going to this school?"

Questions continued to buzz in his head as he tried to put together all the possibilities he could, at least the ones that seemed logical.

"The bodies where never found, except some pieces. The longest one was kept alive for only a few months then slaughtered. They where all beautiful girls around 15 16ish…"

As Kent put all the facts together, Sandra was trying to get away before Rob came back and did what ever he was going to do. In all reality she was hoping that she was gone by the time he came back so she would never even have to think about any of this again.

"CRREAAKK!"

Sandra's head tried to snap to see the door, but they had that corner in the way. She knew he was back and she struggled one last futile time before he came into sight.

"Ah, my beauty so nice to see that you are still hear. Ha. Ha. Ha."

His laugh echoed in her ear and she wished she could cover her ears as it filled her head.

"I am getting a beautiful necklace that should be made for you by tomorrow. It should match perfectly with you wild beauty."

As he laughed at his own corny jokes he stepped closer to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. He slowly stroked her leg up and down.

"STOP!"

She jerked her leg away as much as she could, which wasn't very much, but she still got her point across.

He grabbed her fast and tightly by the throat and threw himself on top of her fighting nicely in-between her legs.

"You will NOT tell ME what to do! You HEAR me?"

He was choking her so she couldn't answer, but she made a small nod and that seemed to satisfy him and he let her go.

"Isn't this a comfortable position?"

He grabbed her by the abdomen tightly and waited for a response.

She didn't answer all she did was squirm, but she knew she couldn't tell him what she really thought; she didn't want to know the repercussions for that.

He tightened his grip and pulled her more toward him making her close the space between.

"I like it when you feisty, more of a challenge."

"Huh, mmm, please let me go, I won't tell anyone, please don't do this."

He slipped his cold hands under her shirt lightly touching her warm, soft, and smooth skin. He felt her breath increase because her stomach rose and fell faster and faster every second that his hands touched her bare skin.

"Please, please, please don't do this, please.

Kent was tired of looking at these articles, he wasn't getting anywhere with this. He had come to the conclusion that Dean had just sent him on a wild goose chase to get him off his back, but he decided to look at one more article, but that article had nothing of interest to him either. As he was getting ready to close the page he saw the glimmer of what might have been a name, he looked back. Yes, that was it, the exact thing he needed to confirm his suspicions. He knew what he had to do and now all he needed to do was find out where to go. That was the tricky part.

* * *

Well I hope I have intrigued you and have left you hanging on to your computer seats. Till next chapter. REVIEW! 


End file.
